


Sugar

by MumblesBubles



Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Multi, Other, this is post wkm, will and dark are gentle with reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumblesBubles/pseuds/MumblesBubles
Summary: (Female) Reader is having an off day but Wilford and Dark are there to cuddle.
Relationships: Darkiplier/DA, Reader/darkiplier, Wilford/DA, reader/wilford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Sugar

The day was dull despite all of the visible colors, everything still seemed grey to her. This was an oddly normal thing for her; the feeling of apathy. As she normally does on these days, she lays in her room on the floor. Her hair, as short as it was, spread all over the floor in a mess while she lays with her hands across her stomach.  
A knock stops her mindless thoughts. She sits up and looks to the door; it was Wilford. The man was an odd one; a pink mustache with matching suspenders and fluffy hair. As well as an odd sounding accent, which she was still unsure if it was really that or a speech impediment. On a regular basis, the other housemates, the other Ipliers, found him to be rowdy.  
“Pumpkin, whatcha doin’? You look tired…” He walks over to her. Sitting down by her head as she hummed in response. Gingerly, he gathered her hair and swung it to the left. Then he slid his hands under her head and moved so her head could rest in his lap. “Sugar, do you need anything?”  
“No,” she shook her head and opened her eyes to look into his deep brown eyes. “I guess cuddles wouldn’t be too bad.” He lifted her up, placing her head on his shoulder along with her right arm and her left arm over the other shoulder. Her legs coiled around his lower abdomen, his hands under her thighs.  
A particular, and effective, way she dealt with the odd feeling of emptiness was to feel another physical being beside her. In a simple way, to feel someone physically there. This was common practice to Wilford and the other Ipliers, even a few of the Septics were in on the treatment. The lot of them worry about her more than they care to share. Of course, you didn’t hear that from me.  
Wilford lays his head on the same pillow as her. She opens her left eye. The color was slightly different then her right one, both being blue, but her left had an odd tint to it. So, her left eye looked more grey than blue.  
“Do you sing? Or, like, did you used to sing at any point?” It was an oddly satisfying question to him. He loved to sing along to what’s considered oldies music.  
“I used to, I still do sometimes. I doubt it’s anything you’ve listened to before.” He turned onto his back and ran his finger through his pink hair.  
“Try me. You might be surprised.”  
“Or not surprised. But why not!” He started to hum an opening to a song- it sounded like Falling in Love with You by Elvis.  
“Wise men say, Only fools rush in. Shall I stay, would it be a sin? If I can’t help, falling in love with you.” She giggles and started the next verse before Wilford realized she knew. “Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. But I can’t help falling in love with you.” He let out a hearty chuckle as a large smile appeared on his face.  
“Guess you do know that song. Pleased to hear so.”  
“My mom used to play it in the car… she said that her grandma liked it as well,” she yawned. “But, I wouldn’t know for sure since I never got to meet that great-grandma.” Wilford smiled, he thought to himself for a second.  
A knock on the door startled him. She fell asleep it seemed. Gingerly, Wilford climbed off the bed and over to the door. On the other lay another man that Wil was fond of.  
“Dark. Good to see you, my friend.” The other responded with a nod. “What brings you to her room?  
“She should come outside of her room for a little bit. We don’t want her to develop uneven sleeping patterns. Though, I’ve been told that she’s had them before.” Dark closed his eyes for a short second while Wilford shuffled over to DA.  
“Sugarplum, you should come out into the living room with Darkie and me. We could watch a movie.” She stirred, then yawned and threw her hands out to grab a hold of something.  
“Darkie-Wil-cuddles. Please?” She looked at them with her tired eyes and the boys smiled. (Wil more than Dark, but still they still smiled.)  
They obliged, crawling onto the bed to lay with her.


End file.
